A Bend in the Road
by sian'olivia
Summary: [TEMPORARY HIATUS] Teddy Lupin used to be a happy boy, smiling, full of laughter and excitement; Then he was hurled into the cruel world he had for home (Rated 'M' for self-harm)
1. Chapter 1

**0. . .oO•.o. A Bend in the Road .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning:** This story will contain content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, JK Rowling. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Summary:** Teddy Lupin. He used to be a happy boy, smiling, full of laughter and excitement. Then he was hurled into the cruel world he had for home.

**A/N:** Another story on Fanfiction. Don't hate me.

_This story has been adopted from Lupin3Black by me, partly because I helped out with the plot line, so I didn't want to see it go when the author decided to discontinue it._

_Beta Read by 'thatravenclawgirl' - thank you loads!_

* * *

_"A bend in the road is not the end of the road, unless you fail to make the turn"_

_- Helen Keller_

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Bend in the Road .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 1**

Teddy shuddered violently, pinpricks of hot tears threatening to spill over, once again, from his lifeless amber eyes. Dead. The word tasted weird in his mouth, rolling it around, getting used to it, and leaving its taste of ever-impending doom in his mouth. He was alone now. Completely and utterly. He had Harry, hell; he had the Weasley's, but it wasn't the same; they weren't related. He had Victoire, who he loved with all his heart, or so he told himself.

At the tender age of 26, the only remains of his never-present family were the ancient crumbling photos upon the mantel piece and the three graves, smothered in flowers, that stood side-by-side in the cemetery where Lily, James and Sirius are buried together, Godric's Hollow. It's poignant when you think about it; the three marauders are together at last, and have gone on to their next great adventure.

He dragged his hand across his tired eyes, cursing himself for this moment of weakness. Right now, he couldn't be dealing with this mess right now, he had to go out and deal with it. He needed to go out and bear with it, a forced weak smile penetrating his face, as he looked at relatives that he'd never met. He'd have to deal with Narcissa's sad, knowing smile and Mrs Weasley's loud bawls. He would have to be strong for Victoire because 'she really, really loved that silly woman' even though most of the time they were at each other's throats, constantly complaining behind each other's back. He'd have to be strong for Harry, because of the help he provided him with; he would have to be strong for everyone else.

That was the problem, though, wasn't it? He just couldn't do it. He couldn't bear the world on his shoulders, let alone still have time to help someone out with their shift because 'their feeling under the weather'.

Bullshit.

He was too nice, too understanding, too kind, and too willing to let everyone else walk on top of him; that was his problem. His grandmother called it an admirable trait, his godfather called it hereditary, passed on from his father.

He called it a problem.

Teddy straightened his tie; it was black, like the rest of his formal attire, excluding the pristine white shirt. He was missing the things he loved most: the square earring that penetrated his left ear, his bright blue hair that had been replaced with a simple mousy brown for his grandmother's funeral.

Funeral. He hated that word almost as he hated the word death. It was so final. So much of an ending. When he died, he wants it to be called a remembrance. Given, that someone still cares even when he's dead.

He clutched at the edge of the white sink, looking into the mirror, seeing the empty red-rimmed eyes and for once understanding the vulnerability of being alone.

A shaky hand dragged silver blade ran across his pale wrist, and it shone in the moonlight as he slowly pulled away. He stared as the beads of red as they rose steadily from the long thick gash. He didn't feel the pain, it was too numb, and there was too much darkness in his frail world for pain. He curled his toes and closed his tired eyes, the relief that one slash could bring him, the feeling of actually being real, feeling alive, the sick excitement it would bring him. His pale arms were littered with scars, some old, some more recent, light pink strips marring the pale skin.

Teddy gave a small, cold laugh. Scars. He was covered in them. Mental. Physical. He used to be a happy boy, smiling, full of laughter and excitement. A true Gryffindor at heart. Then he was hurled into the cruel world he had for a home.

Scars. Well, at least he resembled his father. United through scars.

Bittersweet.

* * *

**A/N:**

Love it? Hate it? Let me know.

Constructive criticism is welcome.

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**0. . .oO•.o. A Bend in the Road .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning:** This story will contain content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, JK Rowling. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter here for you to enjoy. Please follow/favourite/review.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Bend in the Road .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 2**

Teddy was woken unceremoniously from his restless slumber sometime around 3 o'clock by a loud banging on his apartment door. The rapid escape of dream, leaving him in rumpled waves. He sighed and crumpled under the blanket, willing, if Merlin loved him, to make the goddamn person go away and let him wallow in his own self-loathing.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

No such luck then.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Apparently he was hated by him instead, and his bloody door, by the sounds of it. He wanted rid of the tacky red wooden door that granted his protection.

Teddy stood up shakily, grabbing hold of his old broken dresser as his sleep weary mind took a tunnel dive towards the ground. He was dressed in what he slept in, a fitted t-shirt and boxer shorts. He stumbled ever so slightly towards the door, pausing for a moment; to see if whoever is was were still there.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Unfortunately, they still were.

After a few clumsy attempts Teddy managed to put the key in the old brass lock of his 1960s apartment, the large thick key making a loud creaking noise as it turned.

The door jammed like it always done causing Teddy to curse under his breath; ramming it with his shoulder a couple times, it swung open, revealing a very angry and very drenched Albus Severus Potter.

"Alright, Teddy?" Albus asked, running a hand through his sodden hair, a habit passed through generations.

"Albus?" Teddy blinked, "What the fuck do you want at..." He checked his watch, "Quarter past three?!" He exclaimed, unconsciously straightening his hair and smoothing his crumpled t-shirt.

Albus looked at him beneath his thick dark eyelashes sheepishly, "I had another fight with my parents." Teddy sighed, of course he did. The kid was more trouble than Fred and James put together and multiplied by ten.

"C'mon in, then. Fuck, you are soaking. Want to have a shower?" He asked, ushering the shivering nineteen year old into his creaky apartment, thanking Merlin that he'd had a chance to run around with the Hoover yesterday.

"Do you mind?" Albus asked, apologetically.

Teddy smiled genuinely; he truly adored the small git even though he was a handful, "Not at all. Go on through there and I'll throw in clothes and a towel in a minute. You can crash on the sofa." He said, shoving the smaller boy in the direction of the bathroom. Albus grinned in thanks and headed off in search of the bathroom.

Teddy walked over to where he kept a stack of towels in a heap in the corner of the tiny kitchen he owned. He headed into his bedroom and grabbed boxers and a t-shirt similar to the ones he was wearing before heading into the steam-fogged bathroom, seeing Albus' figure through the reflection in the mirror. "Hmmm, that's nice-" Teddy, thought. Wait, what?! No, Victoire. He had his lovely smart girlfriend who he adored. But, then again, Albus…

No...Victoire.

He threw the clean clothes and bath towel on the bathroom floor, away from the general direction of the shower.

He looked at the fogged glass to see two mischievous emerald eyes peaking out at him.

Teddy squeaked back, clutching his heart and acting a bit of a fool to be honest.

"Alright mate?" Albus asked amused, blatantly looking him up and down, making it obvious exactly what he was doing.

"Er-yes! I'm er-I'm fine. Perfect really! I'm just going to go-back to bed, that's it. You know where the blankets are. Er-bye!" Teddy chirped, sounding much brighter than one should be at this chosen time. Albus smirked and Teddy visibly shuddered. Why was that smirk so completely sexy? Teddy strode out of the bathroom, well; it was more of a stumble. Nevertheless, he made it out, in the end that's what really mattered. However, he couldn't get the thoughts of that wonderful smirk, those green orbs behind the steamed fog of the window, his crazy black hair slicked back by a mixture of sweat and water.

He had a girlfriend. A beautiful blonde, blue-eyed girlfriend, who was smart. Also vain and snarky. And caring. And bitchy. And loving. She kicked a puppy once.

Victoire wasn't Albus. She doesn't have his pale flawless face except for that one freckle located on the top of her clearly defined cheekbones. His careless and tough exterior, even though on the inside he was as soft as marshmallow. He wasn't stupid, he was smart. He had to be or else he wouldn't have gotten into healer training. He wasn't vain, preparing to hide under hoodies. His hair was an untameable black mess, as if he constantly ran his fingers through it. He wasn't intimidating; he tried to be, but everyone loved him too much.

Like Teddy. Maybe Teddy loved him too much.

Maybe he didn't love Victoire that much.

Teddy peered down at his wrists, manipulating the skin into the puckered scars his real body owned, instead of the smooth unmarked skin he usually had. The thin pink strips stood out more than they usually did, probably because of the session after his grandmother's funeral last month. The self-inflicted wound having not healed yet.

Teddy sighed and collapsed in to his bed, maybe another night. Right now, he was tired and he couldn't risk Albus catching him.

Yes, maybe another night.

* * *

**A/N:**

Love it? Hate it? Let me know.

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**0. . .oO•.o. A Bend in the Road .o.•Oo. . .0**

**Warning:** This story will contain content, themes, and language which some may find offensive. If you have questions let me know.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owner, JK Rowling. The original characters and plot are the property of the me - the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**A/N:** Another character is introduced in this chapter. Please follow/favourite/review.

* * *

**0. . .oO•.o. A Bend in the Road .o.•Oo. . .0**

**CHAPTER 3**

Teddy woke blearily for the second time that morning, though now, a very different time and to a very different noise. The small clock on his bedside table said 10 o'clock and his fire alarm was ringing.

"There's no fire! I promise! Okay, so maybe there was but I put it out! Stop ringing! Oh, God! Stop ringing! It's out I swear!" Teddy could hear Albus yelling, his voice going high pitched from hysteria.

Teddy stood up, yawning and chasing his hair with his hand as he rumpled it unconsciously, the colours changing from the blonde it always took on when he slept to aqua blue, a much more 'Teddy' colour.

He smirked; he would have to shut Albus up before he woke the old lady downstairs who usually slept 'til 3, sweet woman, brilliant use of words in the more 'colourful' category.

He made his way for the door, completely unprepared for the charred black mess that now represented his cooker. He gasped shocked, drawing Albus' attention, causing him to spin around, looking extremely guilty. Dressed in only a pair of Teddy's boxers, showing off his abs that no teenage healer should have, because he spends all his time studying. He should not be built like a body builder; also, he should definitely not be invading his 'happy' dreams, the main star usually being his Victoire but now turning into green eyes and unruly black hair.

"I'm really sorry Ted! I was trying to make breakfast but then there was a fire an-and I'm sorry." Albus hung his head, pouting slightly. Teddy gulped, turning his back to hide his 'up and coming' problem. He should not feel this way about Albus. Definitely not.

"We'll go out to eat?" He offered uneasily, frowning until Albus looked up eagerly, emerald eyes gleaming.

"Excellent idea! Can I borrow some clothes? Mine are still wet from last night." Albus said innocently.

Teddy gulped, seeing Albus dressed only in his clothes. He didn't know if he could handle that. "Sure." Well, he'd get a kick out of it at least.

Albus sat across from Teddy at the small diner. He uncrossed his feet and they crossed them again, he was having a very hard time just reaching across the table and grabbing his crush, smashing their lips in a breath-taking kiss he would occur if he did. Plus, he was wearing only Teddy's clothes, turning on even more. He glanced up to look at Teddy only to be pleasantly startled to see the man in question; staring at him rather than the omelette the waitress had placed in front of him moments ago.

"Er…Ted?" Albus asked tentatively, afraid to wake the man from his obvious reverie.

Teddy jolted to attention, looking from Albus' lips where a blob of ketchup rested to his whole face and raised eyebrows; he was mortified at getting caught staring.

"Um-er-yes?"

"You're staring?" It was more than a question than a statement Albus mused, smiling gently when Teddy blushed beetroot.

"Well, erm, you've got some, er-ketchup on your face." Teddy said, wincing.

Albus reached up to brush it away, missing it completely, not even grazing the sauce.

"Did I get it?" He said, cocking his head to the side innocently.

"No. Lemme' get it." Teddy said, taking hold of Albus' head in one hand and stroking the red blemish away with the rough pad of his thumb. Eyes connected and Amber met Emerald, Teddy's touch lingering more than necessary.

Albus slowly moved in, Teddy could feel himself closing the gap between them too.

Teddy's Muggle phone buzzed and broke the trance. He reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the enchanting orbs across from the cherry red table.

He glanced down at the Samsung, nothing great, just a regular beat about phone, seeing a message pop up on screen. 'You're late.' Teddy frowned and glanced at his watch. It was already 12 o'clock! Fuck! He was supposed to meet Victoire half an hour ago.

"I got to go Albie! I was supposed to meet Tory half an hour ago! Crazy bitch will kill me!" He exclaimed, standing up and throwing a couple notes on the table.

Albus looked down sadly, "Yeah, alright, I'll see you later yeah?"

"Course."

Then he was gone.

Albus sighed and took a sip of his coffee, he grimaced and sat it back on the table a little more harshly than he meant, and he didn't even like coffee! He just ordered it because Teddy had. Teddy…

Was that a moment? Were Teddy and he finally having a moment? His cheek still tingled from where Teddy's long fingers had stayed longer than necessary. He looked up...yeah, they were having a moment. Then Victoire had to come in a ruin everything. That damn woman! Didn't she know that Teddy belong to him!

Albus stood up, his hips bumping against the cheap wood of the diners table. He needed a drink. But, it was only 12 o'clock. He needed advice.

Dare he admit it? He needed his siblings.

* * *

**A/N:**

Love it? Hate it? Let me know.

TBC

* * *

**_Please review..._**


End file.
